The present invention relates to a litholysis apparatus for dissolving a calculus produced in an organism by using a medical fluid in which, when a stop operation is carried out, the dissolution treatment is stopped after the medical fluid, which significantly stimulates organisms, has been completely discharged.
A calculus treatment apparatus has been recently proposed for treating a coagulum such as a calculus or the like, which is produced in, for example, the cystic duct in an organism, by dissolving it in a medical fluid such as monoctanoin, octodiol, methyl t-butyl ether (MTBE) or the like, which is introduced into the organism.
For example, first and second examples of prior art are respectively disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 62-117545 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,744) and 63-40541 (U.S. application Ser. No. 871775).
In the first example, a predetermined quantity of medical fluid is introduced into a treatment part and sucked therefrom by using a pump in an organism so as to promote the dissolution of a calculus under agitation.
The second example is further provided with a means for detecting the pressure in the gallbladder and controlling the flow of a medical fluid so as to keep the pressure in the gallbladder within a set range.
Since a certain time is required for completing litholysis treatment, there is the possibility that the treatment must be stopped owing to a change in condition of a patient in the course of the treatment.
In such a case, in the first example, the medical fluid generally remains in the gallbladder when an apparatus is stopped (or stopped/terminated). Since this medical fluid significantly stimulates organisms, the medical fluid remaining in the gallbladder must be manually recovered.
On the other hand, the second example employs a continuous circulation method in which irrigation and suction are simultaneously made. The apparatus of the second example also has no means for detecting the quantity of the medical fluid storing in the gallbladder and no function to accurately and surely discharge the medical fluid remaining in the gallbladder to the outside of an organism when the apparatus is stopped. Since no treatment is made on the medical fluid when the curative treatment is completed or stopped, therefore, the medical fluid remains in the organism. There is thus a dangerous problem in that the residual medical fluid leaks from the gallbladder.